Harry and Hermione
by BritishPotter101
Summary: Romantic tale set in the summer holidays after Prisoner of Azkaban
1. Feelings of Love

He stepped into the hallway after he'd woken up. His normal routine was to go downstairs for breakfast but his head was telling him otherwise. He had been having these dreams lately, he wanted to see her. He slowly crept to her door. He stood there for a while, his heart was racing. He wrapped his knuckles on the door. It opened immediately, she was standing there silently. They met each other's gaze and held it for a few seconds. It felt like eternity. She let him in. They sat on the bed together. No words were needed. Her brown eyes stared longingly into his green eyes. They'd both been this waiting for this moment all summer. He wanted her warmth. He put his hand on her shoulder, she shuddered with happiness. His other arm wrapped around her waist. He leaned in. they were only an inch apart; they could feel each other breathing heavily and quickly. He closed the gap slowly and their lips touched. A great sensation flowed through his body. He'd been wanting to do that since they had both travelled by Time Turner to save Sirius. Her faint vanilla scent attracted him greatly. They pulled away gently. "I've been waiting a long time for that Hermione," whispered Harry. Her mouth curved upwards into a glistening smile. Her body was perfect in his eyes.

She stood up and went to her dressing table. Harry watched as her hips swayed sideways. He was having trouble keeping his eyes off her. Harry's heart rate finally slowed. He stroked his hand through his messy black hair. "Time for breakfast." Said Hermione. She stood up and went to the door, she turned around and gestured for Harry to follow her.

They entered the dining room together and looked around. Hermione's dad was already sitting there reading the paper. "Good morning," greeted Dan Granger, "you're quite late this morning, Jean has already gone to work." Harry looked at the clock, it was 10am! The teenagers sat down and poured themselves some cereal. "Are you going to work this morning, dad?" Chimed Hermione. Dan looked up from his paper and replied, "In 20 minutes, honey. They didn't need me early."

Hermione's parents were dentists. They were very kind people. They agreed to let Harry stay at their house during the summer after their third year. They could not stand for Harry to be tortured by his uncle, aunt and cousin. When Hermione had asked them if he could stay they agreed immediately.

Hermione went upstairs to get changed. Leaving Dan and Harry alone. Dan leaned across the table to speak to Harry. "Hermione's been acting strange recently," began Dan in a hushed tone, "she's barely been sleeping. She's hardly touched her food and she hasn't even touched her homework!" For Hermione to not do her homework in the first few days of the holidays was a big shock. It was now the second week. "I'll talk to her." Replied Harry coolly. He thanked Dan for the breakfast and strode upstairs.

He entered Hermione's room only to find her sitting at her desk, captivated by her homework. Harry's eyes widened, "So you've started then?" Questioned Harry. Hermione turned around with a bright smile on her face, "Yes, I don't know why but I haven't been able to concentrate till now!" Hermione lied, she knew exactly why she hadn't been able to concentrate. Harry had been on her mind for some time. She longed for him but didn't know if he felt the same way until earlier when they had shared a magical kiss. Her mind had been put at ease.

"Your dad said that you weren't sleeping well, are you okay?" Questioned Harry. She shuffled in her seat. She tried to say something but it didn't come out. Harry walked over to her with a frown on his face. "Hermione?" He carefully placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Hermione loved his touch, she summoned all of her courage and said, "I was thinking about you. I wasn't sure whether you liked me and I was worried. I've liked you for ages and…" She trailed off. He placed his finger over her lips lovingly and whispered, "I love you Hermione." She stood up and held his gaze. They let a few fleeting moments pass and then he swooped in. Their lips met and they moulded perfectly. He placed his arms on her back and stroked her. Their mouths fused together as they moaned. She felt his hands going lower down her back and she shivered with pleasure. He cupped her buttocks as they stood there tenderly. Harry pulled back and she put her head into his chest. "Does this mean that we are together?" said Harry hopefully. Hermione squealed and nodded. They were both delighted. Harry held her in his arms for what seemed like eternity.

They heard the door close which signalled that Dan had gone and they were finally left alone.


	2. Time Alone

Harry and Hermione decided to go for a run after Dan had left. Harry went back to his room to put on a sports top and shorts. He strode back to Hermione's room and knocked on the door. "Wait a second!" Called Hermione frantically. "Come in." Harry's eyes widened when he saw the figure of his girlfriend. She was wearing a grey sports bra and nylon shorts. Her waist was perfect. Harry immediately went red and tried to turn away. She looked at him and laughed. Harry tried to talk but his words were silent. She tucked her wavy brown hair into a ponytail and walked out the door. Harry hurried after watching her hips sway down the stairs.

As they were running around the estate, Harry noticed a group of teenage boys staring at Hermione. Some of them were catcalling and shouting rude words. Harry jogged up beside her and blocked their view. There were shouts of annoyance and disapproval. Harry just smiled to himself and felt his anger reduce. Hermione noticed Harry's protectiveness and blushed. When she looked at his face it reminded her of the countless near death experiences they had faced and she didn't regret one moment of their three years together.

When they finally got home an hour later they were both worn out. Hermione went up for a shower first. Harry laid down on the sofa and recalled his memories of her jogging in her sports bra. He never remembered Hermione wearing something like that ever since he had known her.

"Harry! I'm done!" Called Hermione from the top of the stairs. Harry shot up and made his way hastily upstairs. He walked past Hermione's room and stole a glance of her with just a towel wrapped around her. When he got to the bathroom, he turned on the water and got into the shower. He was in the shower for at least 10 minutes whilst he soothed his aches. The run was taxing on his body.

Half an hour later he went into Hermione's bedroom. "Do you want to make lunch?" Asked Hermione innocently, Harry did not notice the mischievous smile that crept onto her face. "Yeah cool. How about pasta?" Harry said enthusiastically. Hermione nodded curtly and they headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Harry got out the pasta from the cupboard and boiled the water whilst his girlfriend cut the vegetables for the sauce. Hermione leaned over Harry gently to reach a utensil. She could have easily asked him to pass it? She walked behind him and carefully brushed his back, her faint vanilla scent caused him to look up in surprise. As she walked back to the vegetables, Harry could have sworn he felt her hands grip his buttocks. Harry quivered, "Hermione?" But it came out like a moan and Harry blushed. "What?" She replied innocently carrying on with her chopping. Harry realised what game she was playing and he decided to get in on the act. Harry crept up behind her and whispered softly in her ear, "I love you baby." Hermione's knees went weak and she collapsed into Harry's arms. She turned around and kissed him. Their lips fused together in a sensational kiss. Their hands ran up and down each other's bodies. They moaned back and forth. They immediately pulled away when they heard the screech of an owl.


	3. The News

The owl swooped in and neatly landed on the dining table. They recognised immediately that it was a ministry owl. It was holding a thick red letter.

Harry went over to collect it. It was addressed to Mr Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Granger. He hastily opened it and his jaw dropped. It was a letter containing the details of their soul bond!

The owl screeched, flapped its wings and left.

Hermione peered over Harry's shoulder and gasped. They both sat down whilst Harry read the letter aloud. They were awestruck when a sentence read, 'The both of you will receive free ministry training in one of three special abilities: A mind-link to hear each other's thoughts, becoming wolf animagi or being able to speak to all animals.' These choices had a box to tick beside each one.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other happily. They knew they had a big decision to make. "What do you think babe? After all you are the bright one." Said Harry happily. Hermione blushed. She stared out of the window and said, "I would quite like to know what goes on in your mind. How about the mind-link?" She kissed him on the cheek and he nodded.

Harry went upstairs to find Hedwig. He got his quill and ticked the box. He gave his owl a treat and then the letter. "To the ministry." He whispered. She pecked his finger then flew off into the dazzling blue sky.

Harry went back downstairs to find Hermione gazing out of the window. He followed her eyes but she was only staring at the sky. "What's up Mione?" Said Harry worriedly. Hermione replied softly without breaking her stare, "Do you realise that we have to be married in the next year or our bond will be broken?" Harry had no idea about this but kept cool and whispered into her ear, "I think we should let your parents know that we are together." She shuddered with the delight of feeling his warm breath and strawberry smelling hair. "Ok." She said breaking her gaze to look up at him. Harry looked longingly into her eyes and stroked her hair. She sprung up suddenly and buried her head into his chest. Her vanilla scent encased him. He wrapped his arms around her perfect body and pulled her closer to him. She whispered, "I love you." Harry kissed her forehead and pulled her away. "I love you too Hermione." Their lips met passionately as they stood there in the dining room. Harry gently caressed her curves whilst their mouths battled. Her hands went inside his t-shirt and rubbed all over his body. "Harry, do you want to watch a film and continue this in my bedroom?" Whispered Hermione gently. "I'd love too!" exclaimed Harry. They ran upstairs excitedly holding hands.


	4. First Night Apart

The door to the Granger residence opened and Jean walked in. "Hello guys. I'm back!" No reply. She went into the dining room. Nothing there. She walked upstairs worriedly. "Hermione?" Shouted Jean. No reply. She walked towards Hermione's room and knocked on the door. "Don't come in!" Exclaimed Hermione quickly. "Ok. Sorry. You had me worried, where's Harry?" Questioned Jean from outside the door. Hermione paused then said, "Umm… He's… In here with me." Jean heard lots of shuffling and running about inside the door. She smiled to herself and turned away. If Hermione had to be with a boy, it would certainly be Harry thought Jean. Dr Granger turned and went to her own room.

"That was so close! We need to be careful. We don't want them to find out the wrong way!" Hissed Hermione. Harry laughed awkwardly then said coolly, "I think your mum has already figured it out." He tucked Hermione into his chest and whispered, "We need to tell your dad tonight." Hermione agreed and kissed him briefly on the lips. "I'll go and speak to mum." Announced Hermione.

"Mum?" Hermione opened the door to her parents' bedroom, "How was your day?" said Hermione innocently. Jean looked up at Hermione and laughed. "Harry's the reason you've been distracted this summer isn't he?" questioned Jean. Hermione nodded and tried to stay calm but she burst out laughing. "How did it happen?" said Jean intently, she gestured Hermione to sit down. "Well, this morning. He's just so great and brave. He's so caring. He kissed me this morning and it was brilliant. I can't stay away from him!" the words came out of Hermione's mouth very quickly and Jean continued laughing. "This is great news! He's great for you. My Hermione is growing up." Proclaimed Jean, there was a faint tear in her eye. "I won't keep you from him. Just remember, your father may not be so understanding." They both laughed. Hermione went to the door and left without looking back.

"How was it?" questioned Harry worriedly. Hermione placed her hands on his face to calm him down. She pecked his mouth and said, "She was fine. She liked the idea," Harry's face curved into a smile. "But, she said that Dan may not take it so well. He'll have to deal with it because I'll never let you go!" Harry blushed and bent down and tenderly stroked her face. Their lips met in a hot moment. Their mouths fitted together like a jigsaw. Harry couldn't be happier. Harry would have to control his thoughts before they got their mind-link!

A few hours later, Dan returned. His wife greeted him at the door and kissed him on his cheek. "Sorry I'm late. There was a child with an extremely bad toothache. Nasty business!" said Dan apologetically. He went into the dining room and saw all of the cutlery laid out. "Dinner's nearly ready. I'll get the kids." Jean said to her husband.

At the end of their meal Harry decided it was time. He plucked up every last ounce of his Gryffindor courage - He needed it! – Harry cleared his voice and announced in his calmest tone, "My feelings for Hermione are very deep and she returns those feelings. We have decided to start dating as of this morning." Harry winced and waited expectantly. His heart rate was going through the roof! Dan shuffled in his seat and said, "Well, this is news." Harry winced again expecting the worst. "Good news actually!" Harry's heart rate slowed dramatically and he was smiling so hard that his face began to ache. "A toast to a young couple!" proclaimed Dan. It couldn't have gone any better.

Harry and Hermione went back upstairs after a while. Harry turned to Hermione and said, "Mione, you're so beautiful. I never want to lose you. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me." She blushed so profusely that she went completely red. She jumped into his arms and kissed him on his lips. They stood there at the top of the stairs for a few minutes whilst their tongues explored each other's mouths. "Good night Mione." Said Harry. Harry strode back to his room and closed the door. Hermione's knees wobbled and she stumbled back to her door. She went inside and laid on her bed.

It was an extremely uncomfortable night for both of them. They couldn't stay away from each other for so long. They tossed and turned in their bedsheets. They were only two doors away from each other but it felt like half a world away. They both just wished that morning would come so they could touch each other again and smell each other's scents.


	5. The Rules

Harry woke up. It had been the worst night of his life. He managed to sleep for about 2 hours. In those short two hours he had managed to dream about his beautiful girlfriend, Hermione.

Hermione sat upright. It was the worst night of her life. She had only managed about 1 hour of sleep. She dashed out of her bed and towards her wardrobe. She quickly got dressed into something very slightly revealing. She was just hoping that Harry would notice.

Harry chucked on lots of deodorant and walked over to his cupboard. He put on some casual clothes. He stepped out of his door and strode towards the bathroom.

Harry was cleaning his teeth over the sink when Hermione walked in. His eyes widened when he saw her. Her hips swayed in. Her long moisturised legs captivated him. She was even showing a bit of chest. Harry thought that her outfit complimented her curves brilliantly. He didn't even realise that he was staring at her gormlessly for over a minute until she cleared her voice. "Have you finished brushing your teeth?" she questioned laughing. Harry stumbled over his words, her body still mesmerised him. "Umm… Not quite, hang on a second." mumbled Harry. He put his down and finished brushing. As he stepped out the door he grabbed Hermione possessively around her waist and pulled her closer. Her faint vanilla scent enticed him. He frowned when he noticed darkness under her eyes. "Mione, are you okay? Did you not sleep well?" he whispered worriedly. "Not a great sleep. I could say the same about you." She replied with a frown. He tentatively stroked her face and then stole a kiss from her soft lips.

Harry was eating breakfast with Dan and Jean when Hermione finally walked in. Dan and his wife wore shocked faces when they saw Hermione's choice of clothing. "Good morning Hermione." Dan started nervously, "Your mother and I wanted to set some ground rules now that you two are together." Harry scratched the back of his neck and Hermione turned beet red. "You are only young and have a lot to learn."

"Dad! Really! Do we have to do this?" barked Hermione

"Yes. It's for your own good. Anyway, no naughty business yet. I don't want you two to get hurt! We love you Hermione. Please respect the rules."

"Of course Dan. We're not ready yet." Said Harry in his most brave voice. Hermione's parents nodded and seemed happy.

Dan stood up and kissed his wife. He hugged Hermione and went to the door. "Have a good day!" He said cheerily and closed the door. "Mum, can I talk to you for a second?" Questioned Hermione, she gestured to the kitchen. They both entered the kitchen and left Harry in the dining room.

"I only had one hour of sleep last night!" Hissed Hermione, "I couldn't get to sleep, he was on my mind constantly and by my observations he didn't sleep well either!"

"Honey. Calm down." Soothed Jean. Hermione was pacing up and down. "It's probably just the need to be close to each other at the start of your relationship. At least you know you care about each other. I'll talk to Dan to sort something out, but don't get your hopes up." Jean winked and Hermione smiled. Hermione left the room with her mum in there.

When she returned to the dining room, Harry was sitting there worriedly. His eyes lit up when he saw her and blurted out, "Are you okay?" Hermione ran over and hugged him. She whispered in his ear, "I couldn't sleep last night because of the thought of you. Mum said she could sort something out!"

"Same! I missed you so much!" He stroked her wavy hair and planted a kiss on her lips. She met his gaze and smiled brightly. Her eyes were so inviting. He leaned down and brushed her lips. She quivered, then their lips met in a passionate moment. Their tongues wandered each other's mouths while Harry stroked her face. She moaned gently when his other hand stroked her leg. They pulled back quickly when they realised that Jean had entered the room. "Watch that hand Harry!" Laughed Jean in a slightly serious way. Harry blushed. "Sorry." He whispered quietly.

"It's alright. I can tell that you two are in love!" Teased Jean.

"Mum!" complained Hermione. Jean laughed and threw her head back.

"Just prove that you can behave and I might be able to convince Dan to let you share a bed!" Bellowed Jean.

"Thanks mum." Smiled Hermione gleefully. She pecked Harry on his forehead.

"Right, I'm off! Behave." Announced Jean. She left the room and they heard the door close.

"Yes! We have the whole day together! Love you!" said Hermione cheerily.

"Love you too!" Replied Harry and pecked her soft lips.


	6. Sleeping Arrangements

They spent the rest of the day on the sofa under a blanket watching films. Hermione was cuddled up to Harry and had her head buried in his chest. They loved each other's warmth and cherished every moment together.

"I'm getting hot Harry. Are you?" said Hermione softly.

"Oh. Do you want me to move." Replied Harry unsuspectingly

" _No Harry!" Laughed Hermione, "I want to stay here!" she continued to laugh._

"Do you want to take off the blanket?" Replied harry innocently whilst frowning. Hermione giggled. "What's so funny Mione?" Hermione loved her pet name. She didn't like being given nicknames from anyone else but Harry.

"No! I want you to take your shirt off." Said Hermione as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry blushed then replied, "Okay." Nervously he lifted his shirt and Hermione immediately started grazing her fingers along his stomach, her touch was so warm and pleasurable. Harry moaned. His jaw dropped when Hermione pulled her shorts even higher and pulled up her top revealing more of her stomach.

Hermione saw his face and whispered, "You didn't think I'd tell you to do something and not return it." Harry shivered then kissed her in a passionate second. Harry started lathering her neck with kisses and Hermione began to tremble. One of Harry's hands slithered up her thigh and she moaned with delight. Harry made her so happy.

"I love you more than anything in this world and I will never let anything happen to you." Proclaimed Harry.

Their steamy make out session was over when the timer went on the oven. It was pizza.

After they finished their late lunch, they decided that they would tell Ron about their situation.

Hermione wrote the perfectly neat letter while Harry stood over her. It read:

 _Dear Ronald,_

 _I hope you're enjoying your break! We should meet up in Diagon Alley soon._

 _Anyway, as you know, Harry is staying around my house this summer to get away from the Dursley's and we feel that we should tell you that we have started dating. We will not exclude you from anything at school and I hope that we can still be best friends._

 _Love, Harry and Hermione_

Harry knew that Ron may be jealous but he wouldn't break up with Hermione for anyone.

"We should send this right away." Proclaimed Hermione. She stood up and went over to Hedwig. She gave Hedwig a treat and then the letter. Hedwig flapped her wings and then flew out into the open sky.

"I hope he'll be okay with it." Said Hermione worriedly.

Harry bit his lip then replied, "I'm sure he will." He stroked her arm and kissed her cheek.

A few hours later, Dan and Jean returned. Dan looked exhausted, yet Jean looked happy. She pulled Harry and Hermione into another room and spoke quietly, "I've been asking him all day if you could share a bed. I said that you'd both get more sleep. But remember, the rules are as important to me as they are to him." She smiled and walked away.

Hermione silently cheered whilst Harry fist pumped the air. Harry brushed his lips against hers and they kissed for a moment. They greeted Dan and ran upstairs.

They went into Harry's room and took all of his belongings to Hermione's room. Harry was putting his stuff into a new cupboard when Hermione realised that there was a letter in the corner. She saw that it was from the ministry. She opened it excitedly and knew that it was about the training for their mind-link. The dates were the _22_ _nd_ _August and the 27_ _th_ _August_. That was just over a month away! She announced the news to Harry and then they were beckoned down for dinner.

At bedtime, Harry and Hermione were very excited. They rushed into bed together and cuddled very close. Harry put his arm around her and kissed her red lips. He stroked her thighs and she moaned. Harry loved this new sleeping arrangement. This was the best night of his life!


End file.
